Low back pain is a common malady and one that causes a significant amount of pain and stress, not to mention economic loss in the form of treatment expense and diminished productivity. Sacroiliac strain (also known as somatic dysfunction of the pelvis, sacroiliac dysfunction, iliosacral impingement syndrome, or sacroiliac subluxation) causes a fair percentage of the low back pain experienced in the general population.
There is no known commercially-available appliance with which to support the sacroiliac area. Therefore, the present invention is proposed to provide support for the sacroiliac area, which support will then promote resolution of low back pain attributable to sacroiliac strain.
Prior developments in this field may be generally illustrated by reference to the following information disclosure statement:
______________________________________ Patent No. Patentee Issue Date ______________________________________ 39,452 S. Rawson Aug. 04, 1863 3,227,160 J. Younger Jan. 04, 1966 4,622,962 R. Kauffman Nov. 18, 1986 1,868,610 C. Lane Jul. 26, 1932 1,920,648 C. Lane Aug. 01, 1933 3,247,846 J. Fansler Apr. 26, 1966 3,547,117 J. Smithers Dec. 15, 1970 311,570 J. Cronin Feb. 03, 1885 ______________________________________
U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,227,160 and 39,452 teach surgical belts and bandages that have loops which fit across the buttocks. In addition to sanitary protection, these would provide some general support in the pelvic area overall, but not support adapted to alleviate sacroiliac strain.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,920,648, 1,868,610 and 4,622,962 teach athletic supporters and a penile support that have straps that come across the buttocks.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,247,846 teaches a shielding device that has two straps suspended from a belt, which device supports surgical dressings.
Adjustable belts and straps are known in the medical field, and are a common feature of the above patents. However, while these items are parts of the present harness, they are not the focus of the invention.
The above patents, in general, were designed to provide "soft" support, for midline structures such as genitalia (U.S. Pat. Nos. 39,452, 4,622,962, 1,868,610, 1,920,648, 3,547,117 and 311,570) or as surgical dressings (U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,227,160 and 3,247,846). None of the designs provide for the firm tethering of the right and left innominates of the pelvis, which is the beneficial focus of the present invention and which is what, in particular, the cross-support strap disclosed herein accomplishes.
Furthermore, the ischial pocket disclosed herein is novel within the art. Its purpose is to lend support to the tethering action of the cross-support strap on the two innominates.